§-DEF
Defense Law Arms Manufacturing Legal Stealth research and artificial intelligence research are legal. To prepare the nation for a potential attack, the nation needs superior technology in order to repel such. Illegal Psychic weapon research is illegal. In order to avoid the wasting of resources, the research into psychic weapons for defensive or offensive capabilities is illegal and shall not be carried out by military research centers. Biological weapon research and development is illegal. In order to prevent the loss of innocent life, all biological weapon research and development is banned immediately. All disease strains, which may cause massive loss of life, must be destroyed likewise. This is the best way to prevent damage to the world, so be it. Landmines are illegal. Recognizing the horrific abuse which landmines present, and how they lead to innocent lives being lost, New Udonia will be de-mining all of the territories where mines are expected. New Udonia will also be prohibiting the future use of landmines for all members of the armed forces. Weapons of mass destruction are illegal. The construction, storing, and research of nuclear weaponry is banned within the borders of the Federation. Unregulated Homeland Security Legal Training abandoned domesticated animals for military purposes is legal. Abandoned pets which are physically able to participate in military programs, may be legally adopted by the military forces. These pets, taken young, will be trained in necessary tactics to promote civil defense and national security. These pets may not be subjected to any Article 8 violations. Increased funding for intelligence operative training is legal. In order to guarantee our nation's security abroad, intelligence and other related operatives will receive increased funding for training programs in order to bolster our nation's defenses. Minor ownership of firearms is legal. In order to completely devastate any attempts of invasion into our homeland, minors who have completed licensing and training procedures will be authorized to own certain firearms. Private gun ownership of military-grade weaponry is legal. New Udonia recognizes that the strongest nations when invaded, won by the loyalty of their civilians not soldiers. Civilians who wish to purchase military-grade weaponry need to complete a training program and become licensed in order to be recognized as civil defenders and receive government support. Mandatory maritime SOS communication systems are legal. In order to prevent aquatic catastrophes, the Bureau of the Navy will be prioritizing naval rescue as a policy of research and development. All ships must send an SOS signal, using the new SOS system which will send both coordinates and transport logistics to the Bureau of the Navy, who will then coordinate the rescue. Illegal Unregulated Military Regulations Legal Eliminating armed entities which breach the border is legal. In order to prevent invasion or damage to the infrastructure of the Federation, any armed entities which breach the border shall be authorized for elimination. Military personnel will not suffer any consequences for terminating armed individuals who illegal breach borders. Recognizing both genders equally is legal. Gender won't be considered when regulating positions in the military. Physical and mental capabilities will be assessed with each position, on equal terms, regardless of the gender participating in the "tryouts". All sexual orientations serving in the military is legal. Recognizing Article 10 of the Constitution, all sexual orientations are allowed to serve in the military. However, all members of the military must still conform to regulations, or risk punishment. Anti-piracy actions are legal. Recognizing the devastating effect of piracy on the individual whose belongings are taken, all members of the armed forces are authorized to eliminate piracy members and their assets with extreme prejudice. Failure to surrender will likely lead to death as the navy is authorized to use lethal force. Anti-terrorism wars are legal. Recognizing the threat state-sponsored terrorism poses to New Udonians, and the recent loss of life in attacks, New Udonia will be taking the fight to the terrorists. New Udonia will be launching operations against the nation whose funds were directed into the terrorist's homelands, regardless of their international status. Military loyalty testing is legal. In order to prevent the increase in rebellious activities of military personnel in joining numerous separatist groups connected to foreign powers, all military personnel are hereby subject to increased monitoring and regulations during this crisis. Military growth is legal. Recognizing the success of government develop in areas such as public transportation and healthcare, the government will not focus on military development. The Department of Armed Forces will be receiving an upgraded budget, using money left-over from successful government programs which have reached completion. Illegal Preemptive firing upon enemy or hostile ships, when not in a state of war is illegal. Recognizing the superiority of New Udonia's armed forces, New Udonia will not preemptively attack any vessel unless in a state of war with the vessel's ensign. New Udonia will only fire if fired upon. Unregulated ... Category:Legislation Category:Legacy